


Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit (с)

by Omletto



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, a ton of fluff, my sweethearts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit (с)

\- Капитан Кучики, лейтенант Абараи вернулся из Мира Живых, - раздался за дверью голос рядового.  
\- Хорошо, проведите его сразу же ко мне в кабинет, - Бьякуя расправил затёкшие плечи и прислушался. Знакомая горячая реацу красной лентой двигалась по Сейретею. Через пару минут Ренджи будет уже здесь.  
Бьякуя сбросил хаори, встал из-за стола, обошёл его и принялся складывать бумаги. Они не виделись две недели, с отчётом спешить не хотелось.  
За спиной послышался хлопок дверной створки, и воздух в комнате удушающе задрожал. Ренджи в мгновение прижался твёрдой грудью, обвил руками и уткнулся лбом в затылок.  
\- Капитан… Я вернулся с докладом… - он тяжело и часто дышал, и Бьякуя всем телом отдавался судорожным объятиям.  
\- Что-нибудь серьёзное? – он откинул голову назад, на плечо, и повернул лицо к Ренджи. Под татуировкой на виске вздулась венка, на верхней губе в иголках щетины блестели капли пота. Ренджи спешил.  
\- Нет, мы наконец поймали Удильщика.  
Ренджи скользнул взглядом по лицу и улыбнулся. Потёрся щекой и легко поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Это хорошие новости, - Бьякуя вздохнул, почувствовав прикосновение руки к груди.  
\- Не надо, не ставь защиту, я всех отпустил, - Ренджи уже забрался за ворот косодэ.  
Бьякуя поёрзал в руках, подтянулся и укусил Ренджи за губу.  
\- Мне кажется, вы слишком зарвались, лейтенант.  
Ренджи рассмеялся.  
\- Я, между прочим, второе по старшинству должностное лицо в отряде.  
\- Так вот как вы заговорили, Абараи! Ваш капитан разрешения не давал…  
\- Мой капитан не пожалеет, я обещаю, - Ренджи легонько царапнул сосок, на что Бьякуя ответил едва заметной дрожью. – Тем более половины ребят уже не было на своих местах.  
\- Совсем без тебя распустились. Завтра же напомню им всем, как нужно работать, - он устало вздохнул и положил руку поверх руки Ренджи, поглаживая.  
\- Я сам завтра с ними разберусь, не волнуйся, - Ренджи развязал на нём оби и приспустил оба косодэ, нежно коснулся губами оголившегося плеча. – Смотри, солнце уже садится.  
Он кивнул уходящему красноватому свету, а Бьякуя притянул его к себе за голову и глубоко поцеловал. Вцепился пальцами в хвост в поисках завязки и распустил густые волны по плечам. Бьякуя любил смотреть, как закат рисует на волосах Ренджи. Они становились завораживающе огненными, раскалёнными.  
\- Тебя долго не было.  
Бьякуя на мгновение зарылся в них лицом, пропустил пламя сквозь себя. Он сжал руку Ренджи и повёл ею вниз по своему телу. Ренджи довольно усмехнулся прямо в рот, дразня мимолётными касаниями языка. Бьякуя остановился у края хакама, сам развязал их. Ренджи обхватил его сквозь ткань фундоши, потерся сзади, а потом снял и её. Бьякуя обернулся, приглашающе лизнул Ренджи кадык и склонился над столом, опершись руками. Утробное хищное рычание сменилось шорохом снимаемой одежды.  
Ренджи прижался резко, всем горячим и влажным телом, запутался ладонью в глянцевых тёмных волосах, лаская затылок.  
\- Ты ждал меня, Бьякуя? – томно прошептал он на ухо и, наскоро облизав пальцы перед самым лицом, принялся размеренно поглаживать анус по кругу.  
\- А стоило? – Бьякуя удивлённо изогнул бровь.  
С довольным смехом Ренджи протолкнул в дырку сразу два пальца.  
\- Лже-е-е-ец, - ласково протянул он, - расскажи, как ты представлял меня внутри.  
Теперь уже Бьякуя рассмеялся, низко и хрипло.  
\- Представлял, как ты влетишь в мой кабинет, сбросишь мигом всю одежду и разложишь меня на этом столе, - Бьякуя поднял голову и хитро стрельнул глазами. – Ты такой предсказуемый, Ренджи.  
\- Ах, предсказуемый!  
Ренджи подхватил Бьякую поперёк груди и, помогая себе, вошёл одним резким движением. Смех Бьякуи сорвался в длинный облегчённый стон.  
Ренджи задвигался сразу же, глубокими тягучими рывками. Бьякую выгибало так, что он беспомощно скользил ладонями по столешнице на каждом толчке. Ренджи царапал по спине твёрдыми сосками, сжимал ладони на запястьях, загнанно дышал в шею. Бьякуя мечтал не кончить за пару минут.  
Движение казалось непрерывным, чётким, выбивающим все мысли из головы. Бьякуя попытался было освободить руку и подразнить себя в ритм, но Ренджи сам ревниво потянулся к его члену. Нажал на головку, обхватил ствол тугим объятием.  
Бьякую подбросило, он выпрямился на мягких ногах, притянул за шею Ренджи поближе. Ещё ближе. Ренджи поднял его на мыски и в три движения привёл их обоих к разрядке.  
Они устало опустились на пол. Ренджи притянул Бьякую к своей груди, уложил подбородок ему на плечо, заинтересованно размазывая сперму по бледному бедру. Бьякуя брезгливо кривился, но вставать не спешил, гладил колкую от щетины щёку Ренджи, слушал его успокаивающееся дыхание и прикидывал, когда они вернутся в поместье.  
Когда Ренджи надоело, он уткнулся мокрым носом Бьякуе в шею, лизнул горячую кожу. Бьякуя выжидающе опустил на него глаза.  
\- Ну что, капитан! Может ещё разок – или сядем за отчёт?  
Бьякуе оставалось только устало вздохнуть и утянуть Ренджи за волосы в хозяйский поцелуй.


End file.
